


An Ill Wind

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [101]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Farting, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Silly, The Mabari is a master of not-quite-silent-but-deadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Inspired by:Prompt 1: Comedy "Does he normally just lay like that without moving?"Ava Hawke's mabari has a particular "talent."
Series: Reddit Prompts [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856





	An Ill Wind

“So, _this_ is the fearsome canine of legend,” he said, the sarcasm oozing from his words.

Queen, the creature in question, rolled over and went back to sleep, paying no heed to the graying man’s words.

“Yep!” the young woman with dark hair replied, in the process of shucking off her plate armor.

He tilted his head and watched the beast for a while. It was motionless, save for the gentle rise and fall of its chest. “What’s so special about it? Does it normally just lay there like that without moving?”

“Of course not, uncle!” Ava replied. “She’s just had a rough night. She’s more than capable of killing a man. She’s done it a few times.”

“With what? Flatulence?” Gamlen asked.

As if on cue, the mabari rolled over and broke the wind, ushering in a smell so foul that perhaps even a genlock would reconsider drawing near the beast. The man coughed and gagged.

“Oh, that’d be a great trick to have her do on command!” Ava’s grin fled her features as the odor wafted its way to her. “Oh holy Maker!” the woman cried as she fled the room.

“There’s nothing holy about that stench,” Gamlen said as he followed suit.


End file.
